


It's A Fairytale Dream:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Summer Fun Series: [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Surprises, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was over the moon, when he saw that the venue was decorated the way that he wanted for the wedding, & Danny made it happen for him, What do they say?, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	It's A Fairytale Dream:

*Summary: Steve was over the moon, when he saw that the venue was decorated the way that he wanted for the wedding, & Danny made it happen for him, What do they say?, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

“Oh, Danno, It’s so beautiful, It’s everything that I could imagine”, Commander Steve McGarrett said, as he looked around the venue, & just got misty-eyed, & emotional, as he was checking everything out. Everything was right in the world, as he was rubbing his pregnant belly.

 

Things are perfect, & organized the way that they wanted. Steve couldn’t believe that they reached this point, The point of no return. He never felt this happy in his life, & he thinks that this feeling won’t fade away.

 

They went into the restaurant part, Steve was glad that there was a close place to eat, He took a look at their table, & went wide-eyes. It was set up very romantically, & perfectly. “This is a fairytale dream”, he said breathlessly, as they shared a kiss.

 

“It’s my job to make your dreams come true, Mmmmm, I love to make you happy”, They shared another kiss, A hot one this time. They made out for awhile, & they went inside to have some quality time, & talk about the wedding, & planning it.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
